freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Marionetka
Marionetka/Kukiełka (z ang. Puppet) jest jednym z antagonistów w grze "Five Night's at Freddy's 2". Znajduje się ona w Kąciku Nagród (Prize Corner) w wielkim, nakręcanym pudle. Może się z niego wydostać jedynie, kiedy przestaniemy nakręcać pudełko. Marionetka zacznie powoli zmierzać do naszego biura, a kiedy już w nim będzie zabije nas, ponieważ w przeciwieństwie do innych animatroników nie reaguje na założenie maski. Będziemy wiedzieli, że Marionetka opuściła Kącik Nagród wtedy, kiedy usłyszymy piosenkę "Pop! Goes the Weasel". Wygląd Marionetka ma białą twarz z czarnymi, pustymi oczodołami i jamą ustną (pozdro). Jej twarz jest podobna do Pierrot'a (Postać z Francuskich sztuk teatralnych), z czerwonymi policzkami, szminką na ustach oraz fioletowy paskami (prawdopodobnie) przedstawiającymi łzy. Nie ma włosów. Jej ciało przypomina nieco małpę ze skarpet, bądź (dla niektórych większe podobieństwo) ciało Slenderman'a. Marionetka jest także niewiarygodnie chuda, a w jednej z halucynacji rozciąga się od podłogi do sufitu. Posiada tagże 3 białe guziki na czarnym brzuchu. thumb| Jumpscare Marionetki Sposób na powstrzymanie Marionetki Wcześniej sądzono, że gdy pozytywka się rozkręci, nie ma sposobu, aby zatrzymać Marionetkę, choć nie jest to prawda. Marionetka nie ruszy, gdy światło jest na niej. Możliwe jest, aby utrzymać światło na Marionetce tak długo, aż skończy się czas. Jest także szansa, na ponowne zamknięcie Marionetki w pudełku. Jeśli zostanie złapana w pierwszym etapie, gracz może ją zatrzymać i nadal ma ostatnią szansę, aby zatrzymać Marionetkę w etapie drugim. Ciekawostki * W FNaF1 czasami na ścianach w wschodnim korytarzu widać twarz płaczącego dziecka, które ma twarz podobną do Marionetki. Możliwe, że Marionetka była planowana jeszcze przed FNaF2. * Wielu ludzi uważa, że Marionetka jest najstraszniejszym animatronikiem. * Marionetka nie może opuścić Kąciku Nagród, dopóki gracz nie odsłoni CAM 11, ale zaraz po opuszczeniu monitora rozpoczyna swoje podejście. Możliwe jest, że podczas oglądania CAM 11 opuści swój obszar. * Podobnie jak Toy Chica, nie pojawia się w trailerze sequelu (nie licząc rysunków dzieci). * Kukiełka jest jednym z dwóch animatroników, które atakują bez względu na to, czy gracz ma założoną maskę, czy nie. Drugim jest Foxy. Najpewniej dlatego że tak jak on spotkał sie z fioletowym męrzczyzną. * Patrząc z oczu Freddy'ego w filmiku po 4 nocy, widać, że Kukiełka stoi przed nim. * Kukiełka może również powodować jumpscare'a w minigrze "Take Cake to the Children". Kiedy tylko gracz ją zakończy, ów animatronik wyskakuje ku ekranowi i odsyła gracza do menu głównego. * Kukiełka, podobnie jak Foxy, atakuje nawet, gdy inna zabawka jest w biurze. * Kukiełka jest jedyną postacią, której nazwy nie ujawnił Phone Guy (nie licząc Balloon Boy'a, o którym Phone Guy w ogóle nie wspomina). Nazywa ją tylko "Lalkowym czymś". * Istnieje teoria, wedle której Marionetka stoi za przebraniem martwych dzieci z Incydentu Pięciu Zaginionych Dzieci. * Istnieje teoria, wedle której dziecko zabite przez Purple Guy'a w minigierce "Take Cake to the Children" to tak naprawdę Kukiełka. Chodzi głównie podobieństwo wyglądu - łzy spływające po całej twarzy, oraz fakt, że po tej minigierce widzimy jumpscare Kukiełki. * Możliwe jest, że to właśnie Marionetka manipulowała systemami Animatroników. * Marionetka jest jedynym animatronikiem, który nie posiada zębów * Kiedy Kukiełka opuści Kącik Nagród, obraz na kamerze 11 staje się mniej ostry * Jest jedynym animatronikiem, którego inteligencji nie można ustawić w Nocy 7. Jej aktywność zależy od gracza. * Marionetka wygląda podobnie do postaci zwanej Slenderman (Tłum. Szczupły człowiek) * Podczas jumpscare'a Marionetki można zauważyć w jej oczach oko podobne do ludzkiego. Być może to dusza dziecka uwięzionego w Marionetce, albo (co bardziej prawdopodobne) odbicie oczu Jeremiego w oczach Marionetki. * Minigierka może nam się pojawić najczęściej po jumpscare Marionetki. * Marionetka najprawdopodobniej rozdawała dzieciom nagrody (widać na 2 obrazkach w Kąciku Nagród) * Jest jednym z 5 animatroników który może się do nas dostać tylko korytarzem (jeszcze Toy Freddy, Foxy, Freddy i Golden Freddy). * Gdy marionetka wyjdzie z pudełka, w jednym z korytarzy można zobaczyć jak zmierza w naszą stronę.Dla niektórych jest to straszniejsze niż jej jumpscare. Galeria Newest fnaf 2 teaser the marionette by ask snowver-d85rt9d.png|Marionetka w Zakątku Nagród|link=Zakątek Nagród Tumblr inline ney3gzVlGi1rh34i2.jpg|Dziwne, dodatkowe oko Marionetki|link=Teorie i plotki Kategoria:Animatronics